Now You're Listening
by Bionic Egypt
Summary: "Oh, and on the way home, Kuma ate Gilbird." "WHAT!" "Yeah, now you're listening."


**So I was watching Full House on Nickelodeon the other night –don't judge me –and there was a bit when one of the women was talking to her husband. It was obvious he wasn't paying attention, so she started rattling off random made-up stories. He just agreed stupidly, not hearing a word he was saying. Then she told him there was a scuff mark on the floor and he suddenly started paying attention. Then I came up with this. Thanks and enjoy **_**Now You're Listening**_**.**

* * *

Now You're Listening

"Are you listening to me?"

"Mmm hmm, whatever you say."

Mathew grimaced at Gilbert. The Canadian had been recounting Kumajimi and Gilbird's visit to the vet, thinking that the self-proclaimed Prussian man would actually care. But as he continued talking, he realized that Gil wasn't paying the least bit of attention.

"Well, the doctor said that they both might need to come back in next week for more shots, which Kumajino didn't like the sound of, but other than that they were fine," he continued, hoping Gilbert might actually participate in the conversation.

"That sounds great," he muttered, resting his chin on his hand.

Mathew frowned. "Yeah, and then Arthur came in with his pet unicorn. Did you know its horn glows florescent pink?"

"Life is like that, I guess."

This was getting really old, really fast. "And then Alfred showed up and started taunting the pig that some old lady brought in. He tried to talk me into turning it into Canadian bacon."

"Awesome news, Birdie."

Angry, Mathew tried the last thing he could think of to get Gilbert to listen to him. "Oh, and on the way home, Kuma-whatever ate Gilbird."

"WHAT?!"

_That_ got his attention. Gilbert jumped in his seat, turning his scarlet gaze on the Canadian. "You let your bear eat my Gilbird?!"

Mathew scoffed. "Now you're listening," he mocked. "Have you not heard anything else I've said?"

"Sorry, Birdie," Gilbert apologized. "I was just thinking."

"Thinking about what?"

"Stuff."

Stuff. Well, that was specific. The more Mathew pestered for a real answer, the more closed-off Gilbert became. Eventually the albino had had enough.

"It's none of your business!" he snapped harshly. The blonde shrank back, wondering what had made the alabaster haired man so angry.

"Sorry," Mathew mumbled, turning to head into the kitchen. Gilbert sighed before calling the Canadian's name.

"Birdie, I didn't mean to snap. Just, leave it alone, all right?"

"'Kay. I'll make pancakes, eh?"

Gilbert grinned. "Awesome! Pancakes!"

* * *

There was a reason Gilbert didn't want Mathew to know what he was thinking about. And it was that reason that had him avoiding talking to the Canadian all afternoon. It was an important reason, one that was sure to change everything.

First on the agenda, though, was figuring out exactly how he was going to proceed with his plan. It was an awesome plan, but Gilbert wasn't sure how to accomplish it. After around ten minutes of consideration, the platinum haired man finally made a decision.

"Birdie?" he said when he walked into the living room.

Mathew barely spared him a glance over the top of his book. "Yeah Gil?"

"Come with me."

Before Mathew could choose whether or not he wanted to follow Gilbert, he was already being pulled out of his chair and through the front door.

* * *

"So, there's something the awesome me has been wanting to ask you for a while," Gilbert began with only a hint of nervousness in his voice –not that he would ever admit that he was nervous; that was beneath his awesomeness.

"Of course," Mathew said distractedly. He was busy watching the stars twinkle in the sky. Gilbert had dragged him out to a clearing just as the sun was going down, and the white-haired man had waited until the moon came out to start talking.

"Well, we've been together for a few years now, right?" Gilbert continued.

"Mmm hmm."

"And we've been living together for about six months."

"Yeah, me too."

Yeah, Mathew wasn't listening. There was only one thing Gilbert could think to say to shock his Birdie out of the not-paying-attention-state he was currently in. It wasn't exactly how he wanted to ask, but it was guaranteed to be memorable. Gilbert pulled a small red velvet box out of his pocket and turned to his boyfriend.

"Marry me."

_That_ got Mathew's attention. "Huh?" he said stupidly.

Gilbert opened the box to reveal a simple gold ring with an engraving along the bottom of the band that read _My Birdie_.

"Will you, Mathew Williams, marry me?" Gilbert asked with a hopeful smile on his face.

In response, Mathew tackle-hugged Gilbert, pressing a delighted kiss to the man's lips. When they broke apart, Gilbert laughed.

"I take it that means yes?" he joked.

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes!" Mathew laughed.

Gilbert chuckled, taking the ring out of the box and slipping it onto the Canadian's finger. "Bet your glad you were listening, huh?"

"Oh shut up," the Canadian grinned, taking the Prussian's hand. "Je t'aime, Gil."

"Ich liebe dich, Birdie."

* * *

**Wow, this was so not where I was originally headed with this. It was just supposed to be fluff! I wonder when my brain decided to turn this into a proposal fic. Thanks for reading!**

**~C**


End file.
